To achieve the high data rate requirement of the Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), it may be beneficial to increase the transmission bandwidths over those that can be supported by a single carrier. Therefore, a carrier aggregation (CA) is proposed. By using the CA, it may be possible to utilize more than one carrier and in this way increase the overall transmission bandwidth. In carrier aggregation, it is important to reliably schedule the to-be-applied carriers.